


With Love, There's Amaryllis

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Messages from Flowers [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy Kink, Mentions of choking, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Scenting, Threesome - M/M/M, Weddings, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are expecting to give birth to their daughters in two months. Newly wedded to their Alpha, Phichit, they're eager to please him and Phichit is almost overwhelmed by the attention. Even with the extra attention, Phichit isn't undeterred to make sure his Omegas are happy before they give birth.





	With Love, There's Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up months later with iced coffee* So, uh, I bet a lot of you thought I had given up this series? I decided to write a conclusion to it after seeing that this series was one of my highest viewed on Ao3 and that I keep getting views and comments on it. I felt obligated to finish it. Thank you for following this series of one shots. I would love more ideas for Omegaverse fics in the future! Btw, idk how the marriage process works so we'll pretend it's different than IRL in this fic, idk anything about child birth, and this is unbeta'd.

Surprisingly, Phichit talked Victor and Yuuri (mostly Victor that needed convincing) into a low-key courthouse wedding. It's not like they are tight on money but Phichit has invested a lot of his savings into preparing his ice show and he would prefer to have money for the honeymoon after the babies are born. Victor wanted a big wedding for the three of them, with Yuuri and himself paying for it, but Phichit insisted they should save for a trip. Somewhere tropical but family friendly since the babies would be coming along. As much as Victor complained, he did accept on a compromise. They will have a big wedding... but at the courthouse. All their friends and family to be there to see them sign the paperwork. Not as romantic as a traditional ceremony but still sentimental.

 

In a large group, Victor, Yuuri, and Phichit lead them all through the doors of the courthouse. Yuuri gets nervous enough that his mates release a calming scent to ground him before going to the desk to check in for their appointment. Yuuri's Omega instincts are pleased by the scent of both of his mates. Victor's soothing Omega scent and Phichit's protective Alpha scent surround him, making him smile.

 

In their group is Yuuri's family (His mother, father, and sister), Chris and his mate, Phichit's parents, Yuri with Otabek, and Victor's mother. Victor's mother and Hiroko, Yuuri's mother, seem to get along and both Yuuri and Victor still are remembering the embarrassment when their mothers first met because their mother's exchanged baby pictures and stories. Phichit's mother is a shy woman but she eventually joins the conversation with the other mothers. Victor's Alpha mother seems happy to lead conversation of how happy she is to see her boy adding another mate to his life. Phichit and Yuuri's fathers talk about soccer, both pleased with themselves.

 

Chris teases Yuri that he should marry Otabek soon. Otabek blushes but Yuri rolls his eyes in annoyance because the two aren't getting married until they retire from skating... which isn't for years from now.

 

Phichit is the one that lets the receptionist know they're there for the marriage certificate signing. The receptionist is a tired looking man who manages a smile for them as he lets them know that the certificate is in the filing area. The receptionist fetches the certificate while they wait. Victor feels his baby give a particularly strong kick and holds his belly. Yuuri sense that and holds Victor's hand that isn't holding his belly. Phichit smiles with pride. Both Omegas are expecting Phichit's daughters in two months and he couldn't be happier. He didn't expect to become a father in his early to mid twenties, especially with his best friends, but it's lead him to the happiest time of his life.

 

Phichit's attention is caught when the receptionist returns with a sheet of paper; the marriage certificate has three names listed on it and Phichit is amused by the change of his own name on the certificate. On it reads three brand new names. It's their first names followed by 'Katsuki-Nikiforov-Chulanont'. Phichit feels like he should apologize to his children when they're old enough to learn to read and write their own names because that's going to be one hell of a last name to learn. Hell, he feels bad for his Omegas with their new name.

 

However, Victor and Yuuri seem to smile when they see their new names on the marriage certificate.

 

The receptionist gives Phichit a pen and asks the three of them, “I need a signature from each of you and two witness signatures from the group your brought with you. You may come back and add mates in the future if your pack grows. Any questions?”

 

They shake their heads and Phichit is the first to sign his name, then Victor, and then Yuuri. Yuuri turns back to their family and friends and timidly asks, “Yuri? Chris? Do you want to sign as witnesses?”

 

Chris smiles and comes forward to sign. Otabek nudges his mate forward and Yuri signs once Chris does. Once everyone has signed, the receptionist seems pleased and says, “Copies of the certificate cost extra. Would you like the certificate framed?”

 

Phichit says, “Yes.”

 

The receptionist carefully puts the certificate in a frame and says, “Have a happy marriage.”

 

Their group applauds and Victor and Yuuri exchange a kiss before each giving Phichit one. After that, they get in their cars and go home. Phichit drives while Victor and Yuuri hold hands in the back seat. Phichit smiles every time he glances at them in the rear-view mirror and asks when they're close to home, “So... Are we going to have a special dinner tonight to celebrate?”

 

Both Omegas meet eyes with him in the mirror and Victor teases, “I'm not sure, depends what kind of dinner you're looking for.” A scent of lust wafts through the car and Phichit growls a little at the scent, tempted.

 

Phichit licks his lips and comments, “You two are insatiable... I love it.”

 

…

 

“Alpha, please knot me!” Victor cries out as Phichit is pounding into him from behind with Yuuri supporting him in front to keep his belly from touching the mattress. The doctor hasn't forbidden Yuuri and Victor from sex yet so they're taking full advantage of it. However, Victor is disappointed that one of his kinks, being choked, is something Phichit refuses to indulge until after the babies are born but Victor understands his reasoning (even if he doesn't like it).

 

Right now, Victor is close to whining because Phichit has edged him twice before this and just wants to feel full, to orgasm. Yuuri is just as cruel with teasing, whispering things like, “I bet you wish Alpha would lay you back on the mattress and squeeze your throat tight, you slut.”

 

But before Victor can even retort, Phichit will ram against his prostate and take away his words. He wants release so bad. The combination of Phichit's stop-and-go of rough fucking until he's at the edge and Yuuri's teasing in his ear is driving him crazy. It gets to the point his scent glands are almost releasing a scent of distress but then Phichit grips his hips tighter and mutters, “I think you're ready, Victor.”

 

He doesn't have to ask because Phichit buries himself deep and lets his knot swell inside Victor. Victor releases so hard that he relaxes his full weight on Yuuri, who smiles and gives his forehead kisses. Phichit goes rigid with his release before relaxing and rubbing circles on the small of Victor's back. Yuuri helps Phichit move Victor to lay on his side with Phichit cuddling him from behind while they're locked together. Victor is in a daze of bliss, making a comforted noise as Yuuri lays down facing Victor and rubbing Victor's belly. Victor lazily returns the favor, feeling a kick under his fingers. Phichit leans in to bury his nose into Victor's scent gland on his mate's neck while using the scent gland on his own wrist to graze along Victor's body, marking him his.

 

Yuuri will get a turn once Phichit can remove himself from Victor but not another round of the rough sex that Victor received. Phichit has been more tired lately from organizing his ice show so Yuuri and Victor have to accommodate Phichit's already lingering fatigue. They're grateful that Phichit makes the effort to please them even when he's tired.

 

Victor closes his eyes, sated and waiting for Phichit to be ready to take care of Yuuri's hardened length. Yuuri still smiles and asks Phichit, “Are you sure you have the energy to take care of me? I can easily jack off and I'm good.”

 

Phichit chuckles and tiredly replies, “It's not fair that Victor gets all the attention, Yuuri. Of course I'm going to take care of you... Do you want my mouth or hand? My cock is spent after Victor.”

 

Victor giggles a little at that last sentence and Phichit gives Victor's hip a gentle pinch. Yuuri snorts and replies, “Hand. I'm a bit impatient... if you get my drift.”

 

“Oh, I get it. Victor, are you okay with that?” Phichit asks and Victor nods, knowing what Yuuri is asking for.

 

Yuuri gets so close that his belly almost touches Victor's but close enough so Phichit can reach over Victor and grasp Yuuri's cock. There is lube but Phichit knows Yuuri likes the roughness of his dry, un-calloused hand. Yuuri makes a small gasp as Phichit squeezes his cock lightly. Soon, Phichit starts to stroke and Yuuri almost bites his lip to keep from moaning.

 

Victor is watching and decides to tease Yuuri, appealing to a kink of Yuuri's, “Look at you, full with our Alpha's child. So greedy for his hand, you wanton whore.”

 

Yuuri whines, wanting Phichit's hand to go faster and even for Victor to keep talking. Yuuri has always had a pregnancy kink but to actually be pregnant has made sex that much better for him. He's really going to miss how he feels during sex after the baby comes because it's been the best damn sex he's ever had.

 

Phichit's hand speeds up and Phichit almost grins as Yuuri's pants become audible and he whimpers things like “Please!” and “More!!”

 

Victor teases further, “Look at us, I'm full of Alpha's cock and yet he still has the energy to get you off. You should tell him how thankful you are,” Victor smirks and says, “Thank you so much, Alpha. You take such good care of us.”

 

Yuuri struggles as his orgasm nears to say, “T-Thank you, Phichit... My Alpha...”

 

“You're welcome, my sweets,” Phichit responds, kissing Victor on the back of the neck and moving his faster for Yuuri. Yuuri whimpers and tries to cover his mouth but it's still audible to his mates.

 

As Yuuri reaches the edge, Victor encourages, “You can cum on me, Yuuri. I want you to.”

 

Yuuri releases with a choked sound as Phichit gives a particularly hard stroke and paints Victor's belly with his orgasm. Yuuri relaxes slowly, panting and going limp on the mattress. Phichit releases Yuuri's limp cock and brings his hand up so Victor can get a closer look. Phichit is only half surprised when Victor licks Phichit's hand to taste but chuckles at the action. Yuuri mutters something neither of them can hear but Phichit then wipes his hand on the mattress, assuming Yuuri was saying something about Victor being gross.

 

There's a few tired minutes before anyone says anything. Victor is the first to speak, “Phichit, what's on your agenda tomorrow?”

 

Phichit hums, his knot still swollen so he can't move, before saying, “Well... I have to go to the rink to supervise auditions for the ice show, email the people I've commissioned a couple weeks ago on the progress of the music they've made for the ice show, check on dinner reservations for a couple weeks out, train the people already approved for the ice performance on the choreography, and maybe make love to the both of you if I have the energy.”

 

Yuuri frowns and says, “We can go without sex for one day if you're that exhausted, love.” Victor nods in agreement.

 

Phichit shakes his head and argues, “But I love making love with both of you. It's a good stress relief... Even if I get overwhelmed by how much you two want sex sometimes, I'm always grateful for it.”

 

Victor says, “If you ever need a break, let us know... Besides, in a couple weeks the doctor is going to tell us 'no sex' until the babies come so you'll get a break anyway.”

 

Phichit deadpans, “You realize I can still use my mouth and hands on you two, right? The doctor says no penetrative sex but other kinds will be fine.”

 

Both Yuuri and Victor hum, knowing he's right, before Yuuri says, “True... But please let us know if you're too tired to even do that.”

 

Phichit snorts and responds, “Alright, but don't count on me getting that tired. I'm not done with either of you.”

 

Victor licks his lips and Yuuri bites his lips. Both of them are almost tempted to ask for another round but they let Phichit rest for the rest of the day. Victor and Yuuri take a shower together once Phichit's knot deflates and Phichit showers alone when they're done. They cuddle all together after the sheets are changed and Phichit waits for his mates to fall asleep before checking Instagram on his phone.

 

…

 

Eventually, the doctor does put Yuuri and Victor on orders of no sex until after the births. Instead, Yuuri and Victor focus their sexual frustrations into more productive things. For example, they help Phichit with the organizing for the ice show, judging auditions, and helping those already chosen to perform with choreography. While they can't get on the ice themselves, it's not hard to guide the skaters with words on what Phichit is looking for (Phichit literally gave them a large book with his notes for the ice show and trusts his mates to help, knowing they understand his vision).

 

Phichit's ice show is themed after the concept of 'found family' and 'unconditional love'. Phichit has hinted that Victor and Yuuri have inspired the last half of his ice show while he was in the concept phase but Victor and Yuuri are only allowed to help with the first half of the ice show so have a feeling that there's a surprise waiting for them.

 

In the first half of the ice show, Guang-Hong and Leo are doing a story-like pair skate to tell a story about two best friends growing old together and Otabek and Yuri are also doing a routine that's full of acrobatics and aggressive jumps to symbolize passion. Victor is instructing them how to improve their routines while Yuuri is sitting on the bench by the rink side, listening to the music planned for the routines to see if there's any improvements that can be made there.

 

“Victor, we're landing triples for the ice show without a problem and the choreography is fine. Why do you keep stopping us?” Yuri sounds irritated as he crosses his arms, his Alpha scent projecting. Otabek tries to calm his mate with his own scent but it's no use. Leo and Guang-Hong seem tired, having practiced the routine four times now.

 

Victor is not phased by the Alpha's scent, informing, “You're not projecting the passion of the routine... The same issue you had with the Agape routines years ago. You're not connecting with Otabek in your movements... Not showing what passionate love means.”

 

Yuri rolls his eyes, saying, “Fuck this shit... I'm taking a break. See you later.” Yuri gets of the ice, puts on his skate guards, and heads to the locker room. Otabek sighs and follows after him. Victor shakes his head before heading to check on Yuuri.

 

Yuuri seems like he's frustrated and responds before Victor can even say anything, “This music is perfect... but it's not personalized to the skaters. Maybe if there's something to inspire them while they skate, it will improve their artistry.”

 

Victor shrugs and replies, “Maybe... How's your little girl?”

 

Yuuri's hand rests on his swollen belly and says, “She hasn't kicked today. I bet she's going to start kicking when I'm ready to take an afternoon nap. What about you?”

 

“My little one won't stop. It's like she doesn't realize it's not time to be born yet.” Victor jokes and Yuuri chuckles.

 

Phichit appears with coffee from a local cafe, looking exhausted. Yuuri lets his Omega scent be present to help Phichit reduce his stress. The Alpha relaxes at the scent and smiles at his mates before greeting, “Hello, my loves. How are the routines going?”

 

“Yurio stormed out. He's frustrated and Otabek chased after him,” Victor informs with a sigh. Yuuri shakes his head in solidarity at the events. Phichit seems to hum and joins Yuuri on the bench. Sipping his coffee, Phichit then opens his notebook (once Yuuri hands it to him) and jots something down.

 

After writing that down, Phichit says, “We're 67% done with the planning and we'll be able to start doing full rehearsals at 90%. Good work, both of you.”

 

Victor and Yuuri practically preen at the praise. After that, Phichit tells them, “Rest for the day... I love you both and appreciate your support.”

 

They nod. Phichit has come a long way since they've been together and it's only getting better as time passes.

 

…

 

Time flies. Before they know it, it's a day before both Yuuri and Victor are due to give birth. Phichit's Alpha instincts have been frantic with the need to prepare the house for the arrival of his daughters. Sure, Yuuri and Victor have been indulging in their nesting instincts by gathering soft materials to stack around the cribs in the nursery but Phichit's nesting instincts are to clean the house. Phichit's nerves are grated to see the blankets piled on the floor near the cribs but resists cleaning up the nursery because it will stress out his Omegas. Instead, Phichit cleans every nook and cranny of the house (even dusting the nursery with damp clothes), washes all their clothes with a softener that mimics a calming scent, and seems to check on Yuuri and Victor every ten minutes because they're due for their water to break anytime.

 

As Victor is lounging on the couch, Yuuri is sitting with his legs crossed on the floor as he plays on his game console. Both has amused to see Phichit so frantic because he's more worried than they are and they're the ones giving birth. Their Alpha offers to make lunch amid all the chores he has thrust upon himself and both of them shake their head so their Alpha can return to his obsessive cleaning. They are a little worried. All the stress on Phichit and the nerves he's feeling is planting seeds of stress in the Omegas.

 

“Oh Yuuri, Phichit is going to run himself into the ground.”

 

Yuuri nods and adds, “No kidding... Is your back pain getting worse, Victor?”

 

“It comes and goes. The doctor did say the last two times it was a false alarm. I'm not quite in labor yet,” Victor is almost disappointed. With swollen feet and chest, as well as the back pain, Victor is ready to give birth and make it end already. Yuuri, who is in the same predicament, hums in agreement but Victor continues, “Besides, I think you'll give birth before me-”

 

Victor stops because of a sudden feeling of wetness between his legs. Yuuri notices because a large wet stain appears on Victor's sweatpants. Victor is shocked that his water broke but then goes blank-faced and deadpans, “Damn, I jinxed myself.”

 

Yuuri does his best not to panic but is a little unsteady as he says, “We need to get Phichit.”

 

Victor nods and stands, grumbling about wanting to change his sweatpants. The pain in his back returns with a vengeance when he stands but he tolerates it to keep Yuuri calmer than what he could be. Victor's scent changes that it signals his condition, which makes Yuuri more urgent to find Phichit as he half-jogs through the house to find their mate.

 

When they find Phichit, the Alpha smells what's going on before they even tell him. Before Phichit can rush to Victor with worry, Yuuri informs, “His water broke about two minutes ago. We need to get Victor to the hospital.”

 

Phichit's scent for a moment reeks of panic but then the Alpha smacks his own cheeks to get a grip and tries to release a calming scent. Both Omegas appreciate that and Phichit assumes his more Alpha aura before saying, “Let's get the overnight bag and go.”

 

Yuuri goes to the bedroom and grabs the bag. Phichit calls their doctor to notify them that Victor is going into labor. After that, they get Victor into the car with Yuuri riding in the back seat with him and Phichit drives about ten miles over the speed limit all the way to the hospital.

 

…

 

They get a room for Victor pretty quickly. At first, Victor can tolerate the pain to be cheerful and friendly. However, that changes about three hours later; Victor sheds a few tears from pain as the contractions get closer. He can't handle pain well but he doesn't cry out except for maybe a whimper. Phichit is holding his hand and cooing comforting words while Yuuri holds the other hand. Victor is about five centimeters dilated according to the nurse by then and Victor can't wait to start pushing and get this over with.

 

“You're doing well, my love,” Phichit praises, “You're going to be a dad soon.”

 

“I hope real soon because I can't take this pain much longer,” Victor complains before a contraction hits and he begs, “Make it stop, it hurts!”

 

Yuuri gets nervous because it makes him realize this is in his near future and Phichit tries to comfort, “Not long, dear. I promise, it will be worth it.” Yuuri squeezes Victor's hand and Victor tries to relax until the next contraction.

 

A couple more hours pass and they have Victor propped up so he can push. Fully dilated, Victor is sweaty, exhausted, and wanting this ordeal to be over with. Phichit doesn't dare look but Yuuri took a peek at the baby's head and got queasy seeing how stretched wide Victor is.

 

The nurses and doctor are present, most of them are Betas except for one Alpha nurse and the Omega doctor. The doctor, a kind-looking man, instructs, “Alright, Victor, I need you to give me a big push and hold it for fifteen seconds. On three. One... Two... Three!”

 

Victor pushes all that he can, his mates telling him he's doing great, and holds it. When he relaxes, the doctor mutters something before saying, “One more push, you can do it.”

 

Victor pants, saying something that he can't do this, before the doctor says, “On three again. One... Two... Three!”

 

Victor pushes with all his might, seeing and feeling the doctor reach and gently coax the baby free. There's loud cries throughout the room and Victor almost freezes along with his mates. The little baby girl is a loud crier. She complains as she's cleaned up and the doctor cuts the cord (The doctor asked Phichit and Yuuri if one of them wanted to cut it and both declined). Once she's wrapped in a blanket, she settles for annoyed whimpers as she's set in Victor's arms.

 

Filled with joy, Victor smiles and examines his little one. She is close Phichit's skin tone but a little lighter because of his own, has a whisper of brown hair, brown eyes, and Victor's facial features. The hours of labor was worth it; Victor feels like he's fallen in love once again and knows he's releasing a scent that comforts infants. The baby is lulled to sleep by the scent and Yuuri and Phichit makes 'ooh' and 'aah' sounds of the presence of the child.

 

When Victor is cleaned up and ready to let the hospital staff examine his baby for any issue, the three mates are left to discuss what's next.

 

“It really hurts, doesn't it?” Yuuri asks.

 

Victor tiredly nods but assures, “It will be okay. You're strong and you'll be relieved to see little Tsubaki when she's in your arms.”

 

Right, they named the babies before they were born. Camellia and Tsubaki. Camellia is probably annoyed at being poked and prodded by the medical staff and wishing to be in her father's, Victor's, arms.

 

Phichit has a soft smile and says, “She is beautiful. I'm sure Tsubaki will be just as wonderful as Camellia... If Yuuri's stunning good looks have any contribution.”

 

Yuuri chuckles but stops mid-laugh as he feels wetness between his own legs. Yuuri recalls feeling back pain the last few hours but thought it was a false alarm. Victor and Phichit are wide-eyed as Yuuri absentmindedly says, “Oh... Oh no.”

 

…

 

It takes about an hour to get Yuuri a room and the contractions get more intense as time goes on. Once Yuuri has a room, Phichit stays by his side but Yuuri has a bit petty towards Phichit. Phichit will try to hold his hand but Yuuri will bat it away and accuse, “You caused this to happen, don't touch me.”

 

Phichit understands it a little bit since he did get Yuuri pregnant but is a little hurt Yuuri won't let his hand to be held because of it. Victor is guided in a wheelchair by one of the nurses to visit Yuuri and Yuuri isn't as spiteful towards Victor. Yuuri accepts Victor's comforting and reassurance, leaving Phichit to mutter, “What am I? Chopped liver?”

 

Victor can't stay long because he has a little one that needs his attention, instructing the nurses to bring him back to Yuuri when he's fully dilated. Yuuri isn't happy about that but tries to endure while giving Phichit the cold shoulder.

 

After four hours, when Yuuri is close to fully dilated and in the worst pain of his life, Yuuri finally apologizes, “I'm sorry, Phichit... I-It just hurts so much but I can't do this alone. I'm scared!”

 

The Alpha finally smiles and holds Yuuri's hand, saying, “It's okay, Yuuri. I know you couldn't stay mad at me forever.”

 

Victor is brought back when it's time for Yuuri to push. Victor holds Yuuri's other hand and encourages, “It's going to be alright. You can do it.”

 

The doctor from before arrives with the nurses and makes the comment, “Not every day that two Omegas having the same Alpha's children give birth on the same day. You should be ready to push, Yuuri... Just like before. On three...”

 

Yuuri has to close his eyes as he pushes, trying not to scream. Earlier, he has been almost screaming obscenities and now the temptation is even more prevalent. Phichit and Victor say comforting things that Yuuri doesn't pay attention to because of pain. The doctor reaches 'three' and Yuuri pushes with all his might despite the agony. He thinks he feels more pain than Victor did because he feels like he's being split in half... or maybe Victor has a higher pain tolerance.

 

It takes five rounds of pushing before the doctor uses their hands to gently coax the baby to come out the rest of the way. Yuuri, as well as his mates, are nervous when there's no crying for a good minute after the cord is cut but then they hear a loud whimper and see a baby arm flail at one of the nurses while being cleaned up. Yuuri lets a sigh of relief and stares at the ceiling. His baby is okay but she is quiet.

 

Yuuri almost chuckles when his baby is handed to him in a blanket. She looks so angry staring up at him but notices she resembles himself a lot more than Phichit. Her skin tone is more Yuuri's, brown eyes, and a round face.

 

Phichit seems to notice as well and comments, “Just as beautiful as you.”

 

Victor smiles and adds, “I bet money that she's going to start presenting signs of being an Alpha in a few years.”

 

Phichit and Yuuri snort at that. Children start presenting at age three what dynamic they will grow into it. Their scent glands develop around that time so they start scenting and displaying behaviors of their dynamic.

 

Phichit jokes, “I bet she will be Omega.”

 

Yuuri deadpans, “The joke is going to be on both of you if she's a Beta... I want a nap.”

 

Yuuri's mates let him nap, taking turns holding Tsubaki. Eventually, Victor has to return to his own room and nurse Camellia. The three are in the hospital for about three days before they're cleared to go home.

 

When they get home, Yuri and Otabek are there since Phichit had them look after Makkachin. Yuri is happy to meet the babies and is a little disappointed when he has to go home so soon with Otabek. They promise Yuri he can visit again after they get settled in at home.

 

The next week is rough getting into the schedule of caring for the babies but it is filled with good moments as well. Seeing Makkachin stand guard of the babies warms their hearts more than they can imagine. They're going to be alright.

 

…

 

About three years later, Phichit is teaching his daughters to skate for this first time while Victor and Yuuri watch from the sidelines. Tsubaki, a newly presenting Alpha, is a natural at it but Camellia, a Beta, is wobbling and struggling to find her balance. While Tsubaki can already skate backwards, Phichit is still trying to hold a frustrated Camellia up so she can do laps around the rink.

 

As Camellia falls again, Victor sighs and comments, “I guess the skating genes skipped a generation.”

 

Yuuri snorts and assures, “She'll learn... Are you hungry?”

 

Victor shakes his head, rubbing his swollen belly carrying his and Yuuri's son. Their daughters are growing up healthy so they decided adding one more child couldn't hurt. Despite the added challenge of raising children, Phichit's ice shows have been flourishing and he has been a great father. Teaching them to skate seemed natural, hoping one of them would carrying on a legacy of skating. Tsubaki does figure eights while Camellia pouts at her lack of balance and Phichit lets her get off the ice to go get hot cocoa. Yuuri gets up to accompany Camellia with that.

 

They're all happy. With a growing family and a happy marriage, they couldn't ask for anything else. On, Victor's lapel is a broach of an amaryllis flower. Yuuri has one that is a companion to it and it symbolizes the love they have for Phichit. In their family photos, there are decorations of hyacinths, primroses, camellias, and amaryllis flowers. All flowers that symbolize love. Phichit always loved the symbolization of flowers so it feels natural to have the flowers continue to prop up in their lives.

 

As the little girls get tired, they head home. Their future is vast and positive, only the best is expected.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! Thank you for reading all the way through :D !


End file.
